oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Silk stall
A silk stall is a stall that players can steal silk from at level 20 Thieving. Players earn 24 Thieving experience every time they steal some silk, and it takes four seconds for the stock to replenish. Players may sell silk to the Silk merchant for 60 coins after they barter with him, provided they have not recently stolen from the stall (in the last 20–30 minutes). Players risk the possibility of being spotted by a guard or Knight of Ardougne while thieving. Players may choose to fight them, trap them inside a nearby building, or find a spot where they are unable to be attacked to resume thieving. Stock |} Methods *There are two silk stalls in Ardougne; the north-east is the safest, seeing as the owner is not nearby, so you have more chances of getting silk. But, many players choose the south-west one because it has fewer guards around. There is also a silk stall in the Al Kharid market in the northern area, but it cannot be pilfered. An additional, thievable silk stall can be found at the Great Kourend marketplace. *If you get spotted and manage to get the guard or knight snagged on something (so he can't attack you) and you resume thieving while he's trying to attack you, your chances of being caught are much lower. It seems to be more effective when a knight is snagged. Sometimes, when you get a guard or knight snagged on something, he'll simply walk away. *Make sure the owner is facing away from you when you steal; otherwise, you will always get caught. *Make sure the guards, heroes, and knights do not see you when you steal. If they are close and have a visual on you, there is a greater risk of getting caught. *The best way to steal from a silk stall would be to trap the knight and the guard next to it to the rectangle-shaped building north of the silver trader. Once you do that, stand behind the silk stall that has no owner. *The most likely spot to go unnoticed while stealing silk would be behind and to the right of the sign next to the silver stall, by the upper-left corner of the unmanned silk stall, because it provides protection from most of both the south and the north, while focusing more on the south as the most likely place for guards to be. Kill the guards Choose the north-eastern silk stall. Stand between the stall and the building, as if you were the stall holder. Kill the guard that patrols behind the silk stall and the silver stall. Start stealing silk. Watch out for the knights of Ardougne and the other guards. Don't mind the hero in blue or the paladin. They can be standing right next to you when you're stealing, but don't do anything unless your combat level is near theirs. Every time the guard behind you reappears, kill him and continue stealing. Trap the guards Another method to use is trap the closest guard and the closest knight in the house north and north-east of the north stall and then steal from the north stall. To trap the guard and knight, just attack them, and go into the house so that they follow you into it. Once you both are in the house, walk to the first space outside the door and then shut it, and the guard is stuck inside. If you are trying to trap both the knight and guard in the same house, note that the guard may get out while the knight is being trapped, or vice versa, so to make sure they don't, once you are both in the building, shut the doors fast and don't open them until the other guard is away from the door. For higher-level players (60+ Combat), you may want to attack them and turn Auto Retaliate off so you don't kill them while trying to trap them because if they die, they respawn outside the building. When you reach level 38 Thieving, there is a master farmer outside the north entrance to Ardougne that you can pickpocket. Category:Interactive scenery Category:Thieving Category:Ardougne